1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that may be repetitively charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used for portable compact electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. High-capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
In recent years, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous liquid electrolyte of high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery may be used to drive an apparatus requiring high power, e.g., a motor of an electric vehicle, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.